honest_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane Asher
Jane Asher '''(born April 5, 1946) is an actress from England. She is best known for being a Beatles girlfriend. She was with Paul McCartney from 1963 to 1968. Everything seemed alright with them, until about 1965 when shit started going wrong. Paul wanted Jane to give up her career in favor of sucking his dick 24/7! She of course wanted to have a life, and so it boiled up into an argument. Then Paul wrote the songs "I'm Looking Through You" and "You Won't See Me" (after she didn't want to call him). Both songs are basically roasting Jane. Macca, you really really fucked up. During this time, rabid, cancerous, possibly ugly, self-cutting teenage girls started calling her, threatening her own life. Mind the sudden massive roasting but why the fuck would you threaten her? You fucking faggot... Somewhere in 1968, she pulled at at their house. She found him in bed with some American slut, and '''broke up with him on national television. Literally, she appeared on some talk show at the time and said they were done. However, she added, "Maybe we'll get married when we're 70". Jane moved on to be a pretty notable British actress in her own right, starring in the legendary cult film "Deep End", and small roles in otherwise staple shows of UK television. There are fan sites of her actually. The most notable one is http://www.janeasher.webs.com, which also documents her acting career. In 1971, she met an illustrator called Gerald Scarfe, who did shit for Pink Floyd, and in 1981 they got married. She's still with him to this day, while Paul's gone through like three-four. His first wife actually collabed with him on his solo work, until she passed away from cancer in 1998. Then he had two other wives since. First one was Heather Mills, who he divorced in 2006, and I don't know the other one but they're still married. To this day, Jane refuses to talk about Paul, at all. She said one time it was insulting, although it is kinda stupid because a lot of people wanna know. Even Pattie Boyd (George Harrison's wife) said it could make for a good book. One time, Jane said that the only solution to end the War On Drugs was to just legalize them, which made a lot of anti-drug nuts butthurt and calling her "irrational" and shit. Might be irrational, but jesus christ, be a bit nicer about it.... In fact, here is an actual comment some faggot made on the article: "Here we can all witness the stupid ramblings of a deluded and empty headed actress who has led a sheltered life for the majority of her life under her father Dr Asher and her wealthy husband. Experience of life. Probably listening to the drug induced witherings of friends who find recreational drugs such as cannabis to "H" OK. Jane Asher needs to be dragged to hospitals treating drug addicts to identify how Class A controlled drugs have left families broken. The addict minus a coherent brain and the death of these poor unfortunates. She is hardly the most intelligent of individuals and comments similar to these confirm she little credibility and is nothing other than a self indulgent lovey. May the police Drugs Squad in the area she resides maybe interested in her comments. The time just maybe right to search this vacuous woman's home." I seriously think that man needs to get looked at. Deep End got released on DVD and Bluray in 2011, and it was a fairly big deal as it was a highly-sought after movie. Unfortunately, a bunch of faggot rioters torched a warehouse which contained a bunch of unsold copies, but 68 were found undamaged. Still though, many, many people bought the film. As of now, she's in a play called "An American In Paris", and has actually aged quite well. She is probably the most liked out of all the original Beatles girlfriends. There hasn't really been any negative comment about her, at all. Although, most people who know Jane today would probably not even know she was once Macca's girlfriend, she's kept that quiet about it. Category:People Category:Hot girls Category:1940s births Category:Not musician but associated with one Category:1960s